


quarantine blues and a “beachfront” barbeque

by MickeyAMilkovich



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyAMilkovich/pseuds/MickeyAMilkovich
Summary: Mickey has been in a funk, Ian does what he can given the state of the world.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Quarantine has been rough on everyone. There are days when it’s nice to be home with the family, lounging and doing nothing but watch rich folk loose their shit after a glass and a half of pinot grigio, but for the most part, it’s a sluggish hellscape. 

Ian notices pretty early on that his husband, ever the homebody, is struggling. Mickey’s always a bit moody, but lately he’s just been in a funk. With the world essentially shutting down at the time when they’re supposed to be at their happiest, Mickey seems off. 

It’s hard to ask Mickey what’s wrong because, as much as he loves to complain, there’s something about explaining how he’s feeling that really puts a block on him. Ian takes note of the little things that make Mickey laugh or excite him like a shitty reality show or an abundance of snacks and booze and he tries to make sure the house stays stocked - but he knows Mickey needs something more.

They got married about a month before everything came to a halt. While they knew they couldn’t go anywhere exotic for their honeymoon, they had a rough idea of how they wanted to spend the weeks after their wedding. Lip and Tami’s gift to them was a tiny Air BnB by the lake - Ian has been dying to take Mickey to the beach since he abandoned him at the US/Mexico border. With their parole terms, a lake front cottage was all they could really do for the time being. Sadly, this honeymoon-lite was snatched away from them until the country got it’s shit together.

————

“Hey baby, how’s your show going?” Ian asks walking into the living room where Mickey is sprawled out watching The Real Housewives of Wherever. “Mmm idk I wasn't really paying attention.” Mickey says as he travels from one end of the couch to the other, leaving room for Ian to plop down by his feet.

“Oh really? Wanna watch something else? I can whip up a slighty burnt bag of popcorn and we can put on a movie or something.” Ian offers as he picks up his husband’s feet to sit in their place. Mickey just grunts in response and sighs when Ian starts rubbing his legs. 

“Ok, um, is there anything you want to do today? Maybe we can make something fun for dinner or go over to Lip’s and ridicule how bad he is at home repair?” Ian offers. 

Mickey shrugs at that, “I don’t know man, we did that yesterday. We should probably give him a break.” Ian’s alarms go off in his head. Mickey never shrugs off an opportunity to ridicule Lip. Somethings wrong.

Ian goes into emergency mode. He starts rolling up the leg on Mickey’s sweats (ok Ian’s sweats but Mickey is the only one who wears them now) and starts kissing his shin and up towards Mickey’s knee. “Ok, how ‘bout we go upstairs, have some fun?” 

Mickey sighs at Ian’s movements and spreads his legs a bit. “We could. Or you could just get on me here.” Ian doesn’t want to argue that but the kids are outside with Kev and Vee and he doesn’t want someone walking in on them during a bathroom break.

“I’ll carry you, come on, let’s go upstairs.” Mickey laughs at that. Ian smiles because it’s been a while since he’s heard a real laugh out of his husband.  
“Come on, tough guy.” Ian grabs Mickey’s hand and drags him up from his cocoon on the couch. 

“Heyyyy I thought you were carrying me!” says Mickey as he stumbles into Ian. “Fine” Ian sarcastically sighs as he hoists Mickey over his shoulder, slapping his ass while Mickey fights, but not really to be put down. 

They somehow make it upstairs and land in their bed laughing and jabbing at each other until Ian pins Mickeys arms to the bed and they’re just looking at each other; breathing heavily with the remnants of their laughter floating between them. 

Mickey’s smiling up at him with those eyes full of so much love it almost breaks Ian’s heart. “I love you.” Ian blurts out like it’s the first time. Mickey’s eyebrows twitch a bit before he says “...I know...? Did something happen?” 

“No-no! I just love you-” Ian says moving to lay on his back, pulling Mickey’s leg over his own hips, his hand sliding up the outside of Mickey’s left thigh, resting inside his boxers under Mickey’s cheek; thumb stroking the soft skin there. “And I feel like you’ve been out of it lately and I want to fix it” squeezing Mickey’s cheek, he continues, “And I know that doesn’t fix things but I couldn’t help it and-“ 

“Relax, dude.” Mickey interrupts as he presses into Ian’s hip. Ian sighs “Sorry, I just know you’re upset about our honeymoon and I want to make it up to you.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes and smiles up at Ian “It aint your fault that dipshit can’t do his job and fix this mess. I like being here with you though.”

Ian’s heart clenches. Mickey always knows what to say even when he’s struggling. Ian feels so lucky to have him. He’s got to make this up to Mickey.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian starts his planning as soon as Mickey passes out. He pulls out his phone and texts Lip - “what’s your address?” and immediately closes out and starts his Amazon hunt. 

Lip replies a few minutes later “dude how the fuck do you still not know our address!?” Ian laughs because who the fuck memorizes addresses anymore? He replies with that and Lip texts back, “This isn’t how one usually goes about asking for a favor but here” 

Lip sends it anyway and Ian replies “thx I’m sending you a bunch of stuff so be home so no one steals them” Lip replies asking a bunch of stupid questions but Ian ignores. He has more important things to concern himself with like where to buy sand.

——————-

Living in such close quarters with virtually no escape sounds like it’d drive any couple to the. Mickey and Ian, however, been through and survived way worse so quarantine is a cake walk. There is one issue though, planning a surprise for your husband makes you way sketchier when you’re essentially attached at the hip 24/7. 

Ian has all email and Amazon notifications turned off and it’s not like getting texts from Lip is odd per se, but his idiot brother will text then immediately call. Maybe he’s desperate to hear someone other than his nagging girlfriend and screaming child. 

“Yes?” Ian answers with a hint of annoyance. “Hey so how are you? What’s going on over there?” Lip asks with aforementioned desperation obvious in his voice. Ian looks down at Mickey who’s laying on his chest close to dozing off. “Not much just hanging out. You?” Ian replies not really caring what he’s up to. 

“Same day different diaper full of shit.” Lip chuckles, “Yeah so I know you said you be sending shit to our place, is this for Freddie? I don't think he’s old enough to enjoy but thanks I guess...”

“He can have it after we’re done with it.” Ian states. “Um...what are you planning on doing with it because if it’s weird sex stuff I don’t think it’s legal to regift it to a child...” 

Ian looks down at Mickey, taking a moment to think about his reply. “Hey that’s so great! Send me a pic! Gotta run tho! I’ll call you back later“ he blurts out rather oddly before hanging up. Mickey was startled a bit by Ian’s weird reply.

“What the fuck was that? Where’re ya going?” Mickey asks. Ian squirms a bit knowing he’s a terrible liar, “Oh nowhere, it was Lip talking about the kid again, I just didn’t feel like hearing about him right now. It’s like he can’t have normal conversations anymore.” 

Mickey raises his eyebrow at him but doesn’t pry. He feels like Ian has been a bit of a sketchball recently but it’s not eating at him, they’re solid and if anything, it’s probably annoying Lip drama he knows Mickey doesn’t care about. The straights exhaust him.


End file.
